Dazzling
by Ozwin
Summary: Reid realizes he feels something for JJ, who wasn't part of the BAU anymore. What if JJ feels something for him too? NOTICE: No Will or Henry. R&R, please! DISCLAIMER: I don't own Criminal Minds!
1. Adversity

A/N: Hey, this is my first fanfic, so sorry if it's really...yeah. Thanks for reading, anyway! :)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds. But I love it so much! :D

Chapter 1: Adversity

"What brought this all on, Dr. Reid?" JJ asked as she sat down across the young genius, who was fiddling with his loose tie. He had asked her if she could come over to the Douglas Diner – a romantic restaurant where couples usually meet.

She was actually in love with the boy, but she was too afraid to show it. When he called her that afternoon, her heart nearly pumped out of its original place.

"Well?" she said, impatient.

Reid was actually _speechless_. He, of course, was totally rational, but what he was doing at that certain moment was out of his character. The blond woman sitting across of him, the woman he loved secretly in his dreams, was waiting.

"I have a confession to make, JJ." He started. He didn't want to startle her.

To his surprise, she nodded. "So do I."

He cleared his throat. "Jennifer – I mean, JJ, I know it's really...awkward...but I find you..." Spencer tried to find the perfect word to describe her. "I actually find you-"

"Attractive?" JJ blurted out. At that moment, she hated herself. What if she was just having a stupid delusion? What if he called her because he needed to talk to her about a serious matter? _Stupid JJ_, she told herself. _Why can't you just shut up?_

Reid was stunned. It was actually the exact word he was about to mumble. "Ah...JJ-"

She looked concerned. "I'm sorry...The word was—I didn't mean to...I swear...I-I.." JJ was tomato-red now. She was embarrassed in front of the young genius she actually loved. When she left the BAU, all she could think about was his sad words when she was about to leave. She thought about him all the time – it actually drove her mad.

Without thinking about it, she stood up. "I'm sorry, I have to go."

The romantic music in the background was dramatic. It was a good thing it was crowded, so she wasn't really the center of attraction. She ran to the exit doors.

"I'm so stupid, I'm so stupid," she muttered while driving her Ford out of the parking lot. "That was so idiotic."

When she got home to her apartment, she sat sadly at her couch, staring blankly at the wall in front of her. It must have been hours when she stayed that way, and there was only silence.

She decided to use her iPad.

The wallpaper made her smile. It was the last picture she had of her old life – the BAU. Everyone was wearing smiles on their faces, even Hotch. Emily's arm was wrapped around JJ's waist, her smile so dazzling that it would hurt your eyes.

Reid was right beside JJ in the picture.

He had a simple smile on his face – his teeth weren't showing, the end of his lips curved upwards. _He is exceptionally...cute_, JJ thought.

She nearly jumped when she heard the doorbell. "Who could that be?" she asked herself, but she still opened the oak door.

"Hey," the boy greeted with a small smile.

"Spencer," JJ greeted. "What are you up to now?"

"Could I come in?"

She hesitated, then nodded. "Sure..."

_Her apartment's not bad_, Reid thought. He noticed the well-painted walls and antique furniture, and he felt right at home. Even the smell was amazing.

"Well, Spence?"

Reid turned around to meet JJ's blue eyes. They were absolutely _alluring. _No one could possibly have a much eye-catching face than Jareau's. "JJ, about a while ago..."

"Yes," JJ immediately said with a sigh. "I have been so stupid, and you want to rub it in my face. I get it. You just want to...uh..._confirm_ that I was really wrong."

"No, you weren't."

JJ stopped. She was frozen like a statue, and she slowly looked back at Reid's amazing hazel eyes. "W-What do you mean?"

Reid cupped her face in his hands gently. He leaned closer.

"You're more than attractive, JJ. You're _beautiful_." Reid believed what he said.

JJ stared at his beautiful lips, and immediately leaned in to kiss him. _I love you, Reid, I really do, _she thought. For three whole minutes, they just continued to keep making tongue contact, which made them both satisfied. They stopped when they were out of breath, and Spencer smiled.

"Since when?" He asked.

At first, JJ was puzzled. Then she realized he meant since when did she start to..._admire _him. Since when did she actually fall in love with him.

"Since the first time I saw you, Reid," JJ said with a half-smile. "But I always kept it to myself. I didn't want to frighten you. I thought...I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"But now that you know that I do," Spencer replied. "Will you accept me?"

Their faces were only inches away, and JJ pecked his lips once more. "Of course. It's actually like a dream come true."

Reid couldn't take his mind off of what happened the day before.

She was amazing. He never thought that she actually loved him. He thought that he was just having one of those romantic dreams, but he knew it wasn't. JJ really kissed him.

"Reid, what are you smiling at?"

It was Emily, who was standing in front of his desk. He was daydreaming about what happened to him and Jennifer, and Em noticed that he was grinning at something he remembered.

"N-Nothing, Emily."

Prentiss grinned slyly. "I know there's something, Dr. Reid. Is this about...a _girl_?"

"No," he said emotionlessly.

"Tell me." Emily sat on his desk.

"This is highly inappropriate, Ms. Prentiss."

She groaned mockingly. "Oh, don't _Ms. Prentiss _me! I sense this isn't about Lila..."

I whined. "It isn't. Look, we're both over, anyway. So could you get off my back?"

"I don't think so. Why can't you just say the name, Reid?"

"No. I won't. If you keep asking about my personal life, I promise I won't be able to answer. So leave me alone."

"If you say so," Emily said with a clever smile.

A/N: Well? It wasn't that bad, right? REVIEW! Well, until the next chapter...


	2. Revelations

A/N: SORRY THIS IS SUPER DUPER LATE! You see, I had exams, so...yeah. Anyways, enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: I totally do not own Criminal Minds!

Chapter 2: Revelations

After work, JJ couldn't think of anything else but Spencer.

That smile, that voice...It was unforgettable! Jareau was crazy about Spencer Reid, and she admits it. She thinks she couldn't last three days without seeing his face again.

While she was watching her _Eclipse_ DVD, the doorbell rang. She pause the DVD player.

Her assumptions were correct. The boy behind the door was Reid, who was bringing a bouquet of roses. Her eyes widened with surprise.

"R-Reid, you shouldn't have!" She hugged him, and she closed her eyes.

"Well," he said with a replying smile, "I figured that if we are going to go through this, I might give you something special."

"Aww...I love you so much."

At that, Reid stepped inside, closed the door, and started to make out with his newfound lover. His life was better now that she was with him every step of the way. No, she didn't disturb him in his job, but she made it even better. She was his inspiration.

"Well," Reid finally said. "I'll have to go."

JJ smiled. "The weekend?"

Reid nodded with a replying smile. "The weekend."

**/**

It was a Friday Night, and Reid was waiting in the _Vivaldi – _a fancy restaurant where the best pasta is served.

He looked at his watch. It wasn't late, but he was aggravated. Where could JJ possibly be?

"Stupid fool," he told himself. Maybe she won't come...

"Reid!"

Spencer turned around, and immediately felt relieved. She was in a sky blue tank top, pairing it with jeans. Her blond hair was left untied, and the only make-up she was wearing was some blush-on.

He loved it.

JJ sat on the chair across of him. She gaped at the food Reid ordered for her – carbonara with lasagna, sided with a huge slice of pepperoni pizza and a loaf of French bread.

"You really think I could eat all this?" She asked with a playful smile on her lips.

Reid shrugged. "It's our first date. There's always a first."

She chuckled. "Right, and you get only a plate of baked ziti? Isn't that kind of unfair?"

"It's my money," Reid replied slyly. "I get to buy whatever I want, and I want you to eat that plateful."

JJ made a groaning sound. "I think I'm going to get obese."

She bit a part of her pizza, and she loved it. The pepperoni was _delicious_. Reid noticed her expression when she ate it, and he laughed.

"I bet you're going to finish first before I even start picking up my fork."

JJ bit her lip. "You're really good at reading my thoughts. How did you know I love pasta?"

"I didn't," he replied while taking in a piece of his baked ziti. "I had a gut feeling you'd like it."

For the whole meal, they ate in silence. They would pause and talk about something unimportant, then continue to be quiet again. Reid felt it was nice. But JJ found it very frustrating.

After the meal, Reid called for the bill and paid it with his credit card.

**/**

Reid drove to JJ's apartment in silence. His radio was on the weather channel, and JJ found it really disturbing.

Finally, they arrived at her place eleven in the evening. "You packed for our..._sleepover?_" JJ teased.

Reid smiled. "Yup; it's all at the trunk." He opened JJ's passenger door for her and took his bag from the trunk.

Before he knew it, he was making out with JJ on her loveseat. JJ thought it was the best part of their first date night.

JJ moaned a little while he placed kisses on the sides of her neck. He slowly slid her top upwards, and soon, he began to insert his right hand into her bra, and she groaned once again.

"Bedroom," she immediately requested.

**/**

Reid woke up in an unfamiliar place.

Then he remembered last night...And all the intimate things he and JJ had done. Did those things really occur?

The question was answered by the beautiful lump moving slowly under the blanket. JJ's blond hair was very untidy...And he remembered why. She was restless and wild during their night, but now she looked serene and just...alluring. Reid was out of words, which was very unlike him.

"_Mmmh_," JJ moaned beside him. Well, she was waking up now, Reid thought.

As if on cue, Jennifer fluttered her eyes open slowly, and she looked even more beautiful and tranquil. "You...didn't..._leave..._" She said while yawning.

Reid looked confused. "Why would I leave?"

JJ smiled. "Well, I read from romance books that guys usually leave the day after they slept with a girl. You changed things, then."

"If you _want_ me to leave—"

"Of course not!" JJ immediately replied. _This will take some getting used to, _she thought. "Those idiotic guys just wanted the girl to feel unsatisfied." She cuddled in Reid's bare chest. "You left me _very _satisfied, Dr. Reid."

He chuckled. "Well, that's a first. Lila would only tell me how unsatisfying I am."

JJ laughed. "As you said, there's always a first."

**/**

At work, Morgan noticed that Reid was in a _very_ good mood.

"Good morning, Morgan!" he greeted with a really convincing smile on his face. From all the years Reid has been in the BAU, this was the only time he showed a very jolly smile with a very jovial attitude.

When Spencer sat down on his desk, he seemed to laugh at something he remembered. Morgan noticed this, and soon he was sitting on his desk.

"What's the wittiness for?" he asked Reid, who was fiddling with his red tie.

His confusion was almost believable. _Almost. _"I don't know what you're talking about, Morgan? I'm just in a happy mood. Is that a bad omen?"

"Maybe," Derek replied. "You usually some over with a really tiny smile on your face as a greeting to everyone you see. But now, the size of your grin is five times bigger."

Reid pretended to look at something in his file cabinet. "There's really nothing to worry about, Morgan. Maybe you should chill a little."

Derek blinked. "_Me? Chill?_"

Spencer shrugged. "Yeah, that's right. Get a nice cup a coffee." And with that last suggestion, Reid ignored him.


	3. Reckoning

A/N: Hey, y'all! Well, I totally love this Christmas break...A lot of time to finish this thing! Enjoy this chapter, although it's short!

Chapter 3: Reckoning

_This is my chance, _Morgan thought when he watched Reid walking to the bathroom. Derek approached Emily, who was innocently reviewing a cold case.

"Hey," Derek started. "Mind if I ask you something?"

"Sure, Derek," Prentiss said inattentively without looking away from the folder she was reading. "Is this about the case?"

Derek shook his head, even if he knew Prentiss wasn't looking at him. "Nah; it's about Reid."

Emily stopped at her tracks, and she slyly smiled at Morgan. "You noticed too?"

Rossi, who was hearing their whole conversation in a close distance, joined in. "So did I, Prentiss. I think the boy's in love."

Derek cracked a grin again. "I think so, too. But this is the question: With whom?"

Without hesitation, Dave replied, "I have a pretty good guess: Jareau."

Emily and Derek immediately looked at each other. "JJ? But...oh," Derek exclaimed. Emily had the same reaction.

/

"What about JJ?" Reid answered the three profilers.

Dave, Derek, and Emily were crowded around Reid, asking the young genius about the _rumor_ about JJ and him. But Reid wouldn't confess it, although they already have enough 'evidences'.

Emily snickered. "Admit it, Dr. Reid. You're having JJ as your girlfriend."

"No. Absolutely not."

"Just say it, and we will never bother you about it again," Dave promised.

After a few moments of thinking, Dr. Reid, being gullible, nodded slightly. "Fine. I asked her out a week ago, and she agreed. Then just last night..."

Derek was eager for more. "What? What about last night?"

Reid half-smiled. "If I say intercourse, will you laugh your hearts out?"

At that second, the three profilers _did_ laugh their hearts out. Em was already grasping her stomach while she was laughing hysterically. Rossi had the same position, but he was laughing even harder. Derek was already lying on the floor while laughing."

Reid sighed without amusement. "I knew it. Well, it isn't your business, anyway."

Derek shed a tear. "Kid, we're not saying that she's not good for you – I mean, she is _totally_ good for you, especially she's not one of the team anymore."

Emily was still giggling. "Derek's right. Reid, we just laughed at the way you said it, not that you _did it_. We're all happy for you."

Dave sighed, still with a smile on his face. "Well, all I gotta say is this: Good luck. You have a nice girl, Dr. Reid."

Reid pursed his lips. "Right."

/

"Wow. You actually told the guys." JJ complimented.

She and Reid were taking an afternoon walk at Anubis Park, and Reid told her what happened with Derek, Em, and Dave.

"Does Hotch know?" Jennifer continued.

Reid shrugged. "Probably. When I left the building, they still can't get over the news."

JJ smiled. "Hmm..." She started to chain her arm around Reid's. To her expectations, Spencer looked confused.

"What are you doing..."

JJ smiled openly. "If we're going to do this thing as a couple, we should at least _look_ like a couple, don't you think?"

At first, Spencer was still confused as ever. But that only lasted for a few seconds.

They ended up in front of _Daisy's Café._ "Would you like me to buy you a cup of coffee?"

JJ grinned. "Of course."

They took a table nearest to the air conditioner – just the way they both liked it. They were wearing coats, anyway. As usual, it was Reid who ordered two pieces of chocolate mousse cake, and two orders of espresso.

"See?" Reid commented when the waitress, who introduced herself as Alice, left. "Now we're both equal in the food. Happy?"

"Yup."

The cake is really _awesome_, Jareau thought. She even finished it before Reid did. Of course, Spencer didn't really care about the taste of the cake, or even the espresso. She only watched JJ's every move and expression, as if she was some case that was already solved.

After the long silence, JJ whispered, "Will you stay for the night?"


	4. Exquisite

A/N: Again, I'm late. I've been busy these days, but at least it's still Christmas Break. BTW, this will be the last chapter. AT LAST! Enjoy!

DISCLAIMER: Sorry, I forgot to put a disclaimer in the previous chapter. Anyway, just know that I do not own Criminal Minds.

Chapter 4: Exquisite

It was Friday, the thirteenth. Of course, Reid didn't get why that kind of day was bad luck. But it all came true when he received a text from JJ while he was working on something in his apartment.

_Reid...I don't know how to explain this. I'm sending you my mom's text this morning. Just so that you'd be ready, this is bad news._

After a few moments of Reid reading the text over and over again – which probably took six seconds, thanks to his ability to read faster than anyone – he received the text.

_Hey, JJ! It's your mother. Well, I'm selling my mansion in Arizona because I'm moving to L.A., so you'll be living there. Isn't that great? Anyway, the furnitures and appliances are still there, all fine. I even left you Carrie – you know, the poodle – and three maids. I'll be leaving on Sunday morning. That means you have to get packing and come Saturday evening so you can unpack. Love you!_

Reid couldn't move. JJ was _leaving_? After everything they've been through? It was only a few weeks...Why did she have to leave? Suddenly, there was a new message.

_Reid, I tried to tell her. I told her about us, but she didn't care. She said to just break up with you and start over with a new boyfriend until I get married and live with a family in my mom's mansion. What the hell should I do? Please, PLEASE don't get angry._

Spencer sighed and texted back.

_Hey, JJ. It's okay. I'm not angry, I promise. I'm just surprised, that's all. Why don't you come with me to Anubis Park so we can talk this over?_

It only took a second until JJ texted back.

_Okay. See you there in twenty minutes._

Reid thought for a moment, then smiled.

_Fine. But I'm coming after about two hours. Is that all right?_

/

They were hiking silently in the steep slopes of the rainforest located behind Anubis Park. Reid has kept his distance from JJ – ten meters in front of JJ.

"Why did you need two hours?" JJ asked quietly. She felt crestfallen when she realized Reid was avoiding her for a long distance.

Reid thought he lost his cover. "U-Uh...I was busy in the computer. I needed to finish my work..."

"Oh."

Spencer knew that he was disappointing Jareau. _I'm not meaning to, _he wanted to tell her. But that would only make his plan fail. He needed to practice what he was about to say in peace and quiet.

He took a deep breath and started. "JJ, I'm sorry."

Reid was facing her, and he realized she, too, was keeping her distance away from him. She had stopped walking, and they were ten meters apart. Reid came nearer.

"You're sorry...for what?" JJ asked quietly, not looking at his adorable puppy eyes. She stared at a piece of rock on her feet.

Reid kneeled down in front of her and held her hips. "For everything, Jennifer. I'm very sorry for everything."

He tried to think of what to say. "You do know that I think you're beautiful, right? That I love you very much?"

JJ narrowed her eyes. "Reid, what are you getting at...?"

"I thought about what you texted me a while ago. Something about you starting a family?"

JJ froze. Reid noticed this.

"JJ..." He pulled out the black box from his pocket. "Know that I will love you forever. If you say yes, your mother cannot stop me from being with you." He opened it. It revealed a beautiful topaz ring. "Will you marry me?"

There were tears in JJ's eyes. She immediately hugged Reid, and he stood up, but she didn't let go. "Yes, I want to be with you forever, Spencer Reid. And yes, I will marry you."

A/N: Oh yeah! You liked the ending? Well, I hope you did! (Sobs) I loved how _my _story ended! PLEASE REVIEW! :D


End file.
